EDDARD VS EDWARD Tale English Version
by C. S. Tolkien
Summary: Edward is looking Bella sleep at night, when a being apear in the dark, another vampire, Eddard, Edward would realice that everything he trought about his nature maybe wasnt what he trought it would be. It this being what he what is claim to be or he isnt what trought to be? Not a Crossover. Maybe it become a larger story in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**EDDARD VS EDWARD **

Writen By

C. S. Tolkien

Beta: kinginthenorth23

Edward Cullen, a vampire of one-hundred years old with light brown hair and golden eyes, with pale skin was sitting in the window sill of Bella Swan at her house in Fork, Washington. In all his one-hundred years as a vampire, Edward had never seen something so beautiful as Bella. She was only fifteen years old and was the nicest person he had ever met. Edward, hated to hurt her and he hated when she insisted on him making her a vampire, because she did know the life they had to live, having to suck human blood. Although the immortality was a great gift,but he hated taking the life of a human.

Edward continued to watch her sleep, and couldn't stop staring at her long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt to sleep with panties of the same color, wrapped in a white sheet. His pale skin was shining in the moonlight as he watched her sleep, the teenage girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he loved to watch her sleep.

Edward smiled. Bella, was about to be sixteen years old and he was throwing a party for her at his house, and she was reluctant to except. Everything was already planned and was going to be perfect, all his brothers and his parents were going to be there, and the wolves wouldn't interfere. Jacob Black wasn't going to bother them either, and Edward couldn't understand how he could act so jealous over something that was already Edward's, but that didn't matter.

Bella tossed and turned, wrinkling up her white sheets around her. The cold winter winds blew into her room, and Edward realized that winter was coming. The winters in Fork were always cold and humid, not that it mattered to Edward, because he felt nothing.

Suddenly a voice came from nowhere:

"You know, spying on people is very rude," he said with a deep Scottish accent. "Do you always stalk teens at night?"

Edward shot up from the window sill surprised, he generally could sense the presence of a human or vampire that was close, sometimes even wolves, but he could not sense this one.

Standing on the Swan's house, was a young man of about twenty years old, with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white shit and a black tie, but he was not human. His skin was pale, and it seemed to glow in the darkness that surrounded them. Edward looked at the newcomer with fury and then said:

"Who are you?"

The young man smiled and replied:

"I am Eddard James Stark," he said with a deep scottish accent, "And I am a vampire."

"Are you a vampire?" asked Edward.

Eddard gave him a cold stare and then said:

"No the real question is, are you a vampire?" he responded, displaying his fangs as if they were snakes.

Edward could tell that this guy wasn't too nice, and so he jumped onto the roof of Bella's house and asked:

"What are you?"

The "vampire" put his hands behinds his back, and then said:

"Perhaps they haven't told you that it is bad manners to spy on a person, more young people are defenseless at night."

Edward gave a furious look to Eddard, as he wasn't going to be insulted, then he asked:

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Eddard gave him a look a confusion, and told him:

"So they haven't told you who I am? My name is Eddard, you can call me Ned, it is less formal, and I am a vampire….a real vampire, but the real question is 'who are you?'"

Edward answered:

"I am also a vampire."

Ned laughed as if someone told a funny joke and said:

"A vampire? You? Have you ever drank human blood?"

Edward shook his head:

"No. It is bad to kill humans, and we shouldn't drink their blood."

And at this he began to laugh even harder, displaying his fangs again looking ridiculous as he did it, and was laughing at Edward.

"It isn't necessary to kill them. Only drink their blood," he said, staring at Edward's golden eyes. "To drink human blood is necessary for the survival of our race. Do you not drink their blood?"

Edward stared at Ned and answered:

"No. My family is vegetarian."

And with that Ned began to laugh, so much so that he bared his fangs again and it made him look ridiculous, a vampire that should not drink human blood. Ned told him:

"You know, the only vampires I've seen that feed on animal blood turn out to be crazy," he stared at Edward and said, "Are you sure, you aren't crazy?"

Edward was infuriated, he was not going to be insulted like that. He was already losing his patience, but Ned continued:

"And what kind of vampire comes out during the day? Surely not a vampire." He said while sighing. "So the question remains, what are you?"

Ned smiled and replied:

"Maybe you're a pevert, who likes to spy on teenage girls during the night, while they sleep with little clothes on."

Edward grew angry, he wasn't going to be insulted like this. So, he then went on the attack against Ned, who did not budge from the attack. Edward ran across the roof of the house of the Swan, so fast he did not make a sound, and raised his fist to punch Ned with all his might .

He threw the punch, but then with a graceful movement and faster than his. Ned dodged and then with a wave of his arm tracing an arc struck him in his chest with such force that it launched in the air .

He fell into the pit of the roof of a car deforming on impact. Edward groaned in pain as he tried to get off the roof of the car. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain, clutching his chest. His ribs ached, and never had he been hit so hard in his life. He looked at the roof and saw that Ned had disappeared, suddenly Ned's voice startled him:

"That was very rude of you," Edward looked to his left and saw Ned standing in front of him. "Did they not tell you that you should always respect your elders?"

Edward looked surprised and startled, then repeated:

"Elders?"

Ned smiled coldly, then said:

"Yeah, how old do you think I am?"

Edward looked at Ned, shaking his head. It was reeling in pain from the fall, when Ned threw him into the car that was parked across the street from the House of Swan.

"You have no answer," he said with a small smile. "Fifteen hundred years, youngster" Ned said with a grin, "You're young, strong, and fast, but you are very young, but there is still the question of knowing who you really are . "

Edward gave a grimace and then said angrily:

"I told you, I'm a vampire, my whole family are vampires."

Ned shook his head and then said:

"So young and so disrespectful."

Ned stepped back and then said:

"Want to try again?" motioning with one hand "vent your anger and give me your best shot."

Edward gave a snarl of rage that was mixed with pain, luckily he did not hurt as much as he did before, Ned smiled and then said:

"Come on, give me your best shot."

Edward ran back to Ned, who was not going to be humiliated, he knew what he was doing was stupid. He'd have to tell his father and the rest of his family about this being, but he could not let him humiliate that way. Edward threw another punch with all his might, Ned dodged it with ease and grace. Edward threw another and Ned did likewise, barely moving from his position. Edward gave him a kick, but Ned moved just down the road, the kick struck the door and dented it.

Ned smiled and then said:

"You still have much to learn."

Edward gave a cry of rage throwing another punch, missing the elusive Ned. Edward also turned and threw another blow with his fist. Ned simply dodged him but then put his arm in front of the path of Edward, beating his chest and throwing him forcefully against the ground.

Ned looked at him and then said:

"You do not manage to punch me."

Edward snarled in fury, then moved with superhuman speed, running up from the floor a few feet and then run to Ned again, use your elbow to Ned, but it moved quickly away from the road and tying the neck of his shirt the inertia caused the sudden stop and hit the floor, Ned said

"Come on, you can do better than that," he said with a cold smile "You are pure brute force, no grace."

Edward quickly rose from the ground, and again threw a series of punches at Ned. He moved gracefully between punches, as if not to make any effort to avoid them. Ned suddenly took him off guard and then kicked him in his chest, throwing him several feet into the air, and he hit the asphalt of the street.

Edward quickly rose from the ground, his chest ached, but he was very alert, and looking for Ned. But he was gone again, suddenly Ned's voice startled him:

"You really have to do better, your movements are clumsy and crude" Ned said standing behind him. "you depend too much on your strength and speed, but no technique."

Edward was scared now, never had he faced an opponent as powerful. Even James could not equal this being. Is it really really a vampire? Perhaps he was a vampire?

Seeing the Edward's look, Ned smiled and then said:

"Perhaps you've had enough?" He said with a smile, "You know, with all this dance, you have not told me your name."

Edward looked at Ned with fear and then said:

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

Ned nodded and then said:

"Cullen? That's not what I expected?" he said coldly.

Edward knew he had to go home and tell his family about this vampire. He then turned around and ran, he knew it was cowardly to escape that way, but he knew that never in a million years could he beat Ned. He ran home again, would have to talk to his father about this, he might have to talk to Bella, though he was not eager to do so if this vampire was a danger to her. There was nothing he could do to defend her, what was the intentions of this vampire? Did he just wanted him and his family? What was his purpose?

Suddenly Ned appeared in front of him. Edward stopped suddenly, his shoes slipped on the asphalt of the street. Ned said with his arms crossed:

"You go without saying goodbye" Ned said with a smile "maybe your" father "never taught you manners."

Edward was surprised that he was much faster than him, and after everything that had happened tonight, he really was not looked at him and said nothing more, he ran. Ned really did nothing to stop him. What was point? Edward knew he was playing with him, he eally did not pose any threat or danger Ned. Ned would kill him without problems or difficulties, Edward exclaimed:

"What do you want! Why are you following me!"

Ned sighed, as if it were trying to tell the whole night and Edward did not listen, Ned said:

"Well, at first I wanted to know what you were. I know you're not a vampire, you do not even seem to have fangs, the second is that I wanted to meet your family and local werewolves."

Edward exclaimed:

"Then go find them, but leave my family alone, leave me alone, leave Bella alone!"

Ned smiled coldly, then said:

"I am not the one who spies at her while she sleeps."

Edward exclaimed:

"You do not understand! I love Bella! I want her to be safe!"

Ned laughed at Edward's words, then said:

"You sure? That's your excuse? Us vampires have faster methods when it comes to courtship, perhaps never you've never heard of sex."

Edward shook his head and then said:

"I cannot do it. If I do I can get Bella killed ..."

Ned shook his head. Edward was pathetic, but if he was a real vampire, then it was time for Ned to exclaim:

"Please, Edward, if you're a vampire act like it! Blood and sex are the basic instincts of a vampire!"

Edward shook his head, and Ned suddenly moved towards him in a blink, so fast that not even Edward saw him. Ned grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground, Ned said:

"You are a pathetic excuse for a vampire" he said looking at him with an icy expression, his blue eyes changed to another color. To a deeper color and a darker blue tone, Ned showed his fangs that desired blood. "If you claim to be a vampire. act like one! No more excuses, we live on human blood!"

Edward tried to pull away, but could not. Ned was too strong, but he did not need to breathe. Edward looked at Ned into his eyes and then said:

"You are evil."

Then Ned laughed, letting Edward fall to the ground. He immediately crawled away from Ned, he was told:

"No I'm evil, but I'm not a saint, I'm a vampire, a warrior who has lived more than you can imagine."

Edward rose from the ground in panic, then Ned said:

"Go home I tell your " father " of my presence, this is not the last time we'll see each other."

Before Edward could say anything else, Ned made a sudden leap and flew upward with a lot of momentum. Edward's mouth dropped open to see him fly, so he still felt fear and knew he had to inform his family about what happened, and hoped that Bella did not many questions, since that vampire could be a great threat to them.

_Well this is a little experiment I did, a real vampire versus Edward, still not be if this is going to be a short story or a novel._

_And thank you to kinginthenorth23 for traduce me this tale. _

_Please give me your opinion and put it in the square below._

_Thank you_


	2. I am Sorry

Well, guys here it is the corrected version Eddard Vs Edward, a friend of translate to me.

I hope that you like it.


End file.
